Great injuries may be made to a head by a slip in a cycling process, and safety problems cannot be neglected as well even if a cyclist rides along a bikeway with a flat slope at a low speed. The reason for wearing a cycling helmet is very simple and also very important, that is, protecting the head and reducing injuries. Relevant data indicate that, in more than 500 cases about accidents of cycling death every year, 75% of death is due to a fatal injury on the head. Medical researches discover that 85% of head injuries can be prevented by wearing a helmet when cycling, and an injury degree and the accident death rate can be greatly reduced. A half-helmet type cycling helmet includes a helmet specialized for road (without a brim), a road and mountain dual-purpose helmet (equipped with a detachable brim) and the like.
With an increasing development of science and technology of electronic products, more and more portable communication devices and multimedia mobile terminals appear in the life of people, and a need for communication and music appreciation in the cycling process is particularly urgent. Therefore, it is a popular trend of a current product to provide an earphone for listening a sound and a microphone in a cycling device, which is increasingly appreciated by vast users. In the existing art, the above devices are usually arranged in the cycling helmet, so as to facilitate carrying and use. However, the traditional earphone insulates external sound in a using process, easily causing a potential safety hazard. Meanwhile, as for the microphone, high-speed cycling can cause great wind interference, influencing the communication quality seriously. Therefore, it is urgent to provide a cycling device capable of solving the above problems, so as to bring better user experience to the users.